


Double Hit

by BadSquidPuns



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns
Summary: A young trainer gets frisky with her two Indeedee.
Relationships: Yessan | Indeedee/Yessan | Indeedee/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Double Hit

Double Hit

Indee made a circuit around the campsite, fussing with the fire and the tent poles for the hundredth time. Everything was safe and secure, just like the other ninety-nine times he'd checked, but he couldn't help it. As an Indeedee, he was almost compelled to serve people and other Pokémon, and having nothing to do put him on edge.

One of his mistress's other Pokémon, Deedee, was in a similar position. She was trying to forage now, looking for berries and nuts on the forest floor. Female Indeedee were predisposed to taking care of younger creatures, and she could usually be found doting on the eggs Mistress had found at the daycare. 

Lately, however, Mistress hadn't been finding eggs very often, and Deedee had nothing to care for. 

Mistress herself, a young girl who had just started her gym challenge, was currently in the small tent she had set up. She had left Indee and Deedee on guard duty; wild Pokémon were known to sniff out and devour the food of campers.

As Indee surveyed the area yet again, a hole in the tent caught his eye. He tsked in annoyance and bent down to take a closer look. It went clear through to the other side, and he could clearly see Mistress inside, lying on her back —

Indee squeaked and jumped backwards, his mask of calm professionalism momentarily shattered. His heart pounded as he slowly bent down again and peeked through the hole.

Mistress was lying on her back, with one hand massaging her little breasts and another between her thighs. Her sleepwear, an oversized shirt made to look like the Champion's outfit, was bunched up around her shoulders. Mistress' emotions were all over the place, mixed together in a tangle of pleasure and joy.

Indee's cock, wet and pink, slowly emerged from its sheath. Mistress' pleasure was infectious, and precum was already dripping down his length. 

Her lips were slightly parted but no sound escaped them, save for her quick breaths. Barely aware he was doing it, Indee stroked himself along with her. Her legs were spread wide, but he couldn't quite see her pussy from the current angle. Ah, but she was so gorgeous...

"I… indee-dee!"

Indee jumped at the cry and turned to look behind him. Deedee stood there, hands cupping the small tits beneath her fur. Her vulva was visibly moist and swollen in arousal, her eyes half-lidded. 

If it weren't for his carefully maintained composure, Indee would have blushed. His horns tingled as they picked up the emotions coursing through Deedee — excitement and burning desire, mingled with just a touch of irritation. Like humans, their species did not have heats, and they could mate to their heart's desire all year round.

" _ Dee- _ dee, Indee…!" she mewled, sitting down in the grass and flopping onto her back. Deedee spread her legs wide in an unmistakable request. As beautiful as his Mistress was, Indee's attraction to his own species was stronger for his lust for the human.

He crawled on top of Deedee, aching cock pressed against her soft nethers. As he bent to kiss her, their horns brushed, and he gasped at the sheer intensity of Deedee's  _ need _ for him. The sound was cut off as Deedee kissed him, pushing her little tongue into his mouth before breaking away.

Indee moved his hips, grinding against Deedee while he positioned himself. He'd mated with her before, in the cozy space behind the daycare, but this was so different. He plunged in without hesitation, earning a squeal from Deedee, and his mind was lost in a fog of pleasure. She was so slick and  _ warm _ !

Deedee made a soft gasp with each stroke, getting faster each time. Her clit almost burned as Indee's belly brushed against it, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. Indee's cock was more curved than a human's, and it pushed up against her spot with each thrust,  _ fucking _ her so deep—

The two Pokémon froze as the tent flap opened, and Mistress emerged. Indee sat back on his haunches, flinching as the cool air made contact with his erection, and tried to cover himself. Deedee whimpered, partly in shame but more in disappointment. Her clit was still pulsing with each throb of her racing heart, trying to constrict around the shaft that was no longer there.

"Well, what are you two up to?" Mistress was clad only in her nightshirt, but her soft pussy was clearly visible from Indee's vantage point. "Naughty little guys."

She said it with a smile, though, and Indee sensed she was pleasantly surprised to find her Pokémon shagging. She sat down in the grass, legs spread.

Deedee immediately sensed her unspoken desire, and moved to her hands and knees. She crawled up to her, burying her face between Mistress' thighs with a groan. Her vulva was smooth and hairless and wet, and Deedee lapped at it eagerly. Her own pussy throbbed, but the desire to serve overrode the urge to touch herself.

Indee moved behind Deedee and rested his hands on her hips, cock teasing her vulva. They looked so wide and full from this angle, ready to bear eggs. 

The Pokémon's psychic connection removed the need for verbal consent, and Indee knew that Deedee wanted nothing more than his cock in her pussy. Still, he took a few moments to hump her, listening to her desperate, muffled moans before pushing back in, reaching his previous pace in a heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Mistress had taken Deedee's horns in her hands and pulled her even closer, letting the Pokémon's tongue slip inside her. 

"Ah, ah…!" Mistress arched her hips as she finally came, twitching around Deedee's tongue. Her Pokémon came at the same time, orgasms triggered by their psychic bond.

Indee panted as his seed poured into Deedee, mingling with her own fluids for a slick, messy finish. He pulled out and fell backwards, watching Deedee's pussy twitch.

He closed his eyes, resting for a moment until he heard Mistress get to her feet. Indee felt Mistress' arms wrap around his torso, lifting him up. He squirmed as she carried him into the tent — he should be serving her, not the other way around! — but he let her place him on the sleeping bag. Deedee joined him a moment later, purring contentedly as she cuddled up next to him.

The waves of satisfied happiness rolling off his Mistress and his mate were enough to lull Indee to sleep, his mind still busy with the memory of their romp.

They must do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a suggestion for more Sword Shield (or Sun/Moon) Poképorn : )


End file.
